totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Chef vs Wild
TBA Plot Scott is in the gym of the Spa Hotel angrily punching away at a punching bag. He comments in the confessional that he’s got to stay on top of his game so he can go after the people who messed with Courtney now that he successfully got rid of the “mastermind” Cameron (oh if he only knew hehe), but may need an ally if he plans to stay longer in the game. He chuckles as he takes one more swing at the punching back….only to get knocked out when it came swinging back! Meanwhile at the treehouse Jo rallies up the remaining players for an important matter. She states that there was “some funny business” in the challenge yesterday, but refreshes everyone’s minds on how it isn’t the only strange thing to happen so far. Lightning adds that he heard Topher talking with someone on a walkie-talkie which allows Jo to bring up her hunch; either a secret player is lurking around the island or Topher and one of them are playing the part of saboteurs! Everyone gasps (including Scarlett to avoid suspicion) and Leshawna rages that whoever it is will pay for making her look like a bad guy! In Geoff’s confessional he admits that all the talk of saboteurs and secrecy is “kind of a bummer” and with how far they are in the game he’ll have to try extra to stay safe but assures the audience he won’t let the competition get the better of him. I decide to let Chef take over the challenge today (see if he’s still got it in him to boss around some teenagers haha!) and he strikes fear into the contestants in a heartbeat! Each of the contestants will draw a random animal card from a satchel and they’ll have one hour to search for their assigned animal; the first person to bring back their animal, unharmed, will have an advantage in part two of the challenge! The assignments are given out: Dakota-chipmunk, Geoff-duck, Sam- gopher, Jasmine-deer, Scott-raccoon, Leshawna-frog, Lightning-beaver, Jo-moose, Scarlett-bear. Scarlett is dumbfounded by the animal she’s been given and questions Chef as to whether or not they’ll get supplies to hunt for the animals; Chef “apologizes” for not mentioning it sooner prompting a smirk from Scarlett. He pulls out a megaphone and shouts they don’t get supplies and are wasting challenge time, causing everyone to run for the forest! Yup, he’s still got it! Sam and Dakota are searching for their animals together when the heiress brings up that she’s a little worried about Scott’s behavior. Sam agrees, finding it reasonable that he nominated Leshawna but questions why he nominated Cameron; Dakota wonders if Scarlett had something to do with it and says she wouldn’t be surprised if SHE was the one working with Topher. Sam assures his girlfriend that he believes her, but without proof she can’t really throw Scarlett under the bus yet without getting a target on her back. Just as she’s about to say something Dakota spots the gopher Sam needs enjoying some bonfire ceremony marshmallows, but just as they approach it the little critter lets out a ROAR (yes, you heard correctly) that scares the couple up into a tree! As they cling to each other a chipmunk hops onto the branch and growls at the two as it slowly approaches them… Deeper in the woods Jo and Jasmine are working together to find their animals since they are a bit similar. Lightning dashes past them asking if they need any help, but Jo decides to play hard to get and says the girls can do a much better job than him. The jock accepts Jo’s “challenge” and dashes off to find a beaver dam, leaving Jasmine very confused. The girls come across a grassy plain, with Jo pondering exactly how big this island is (sorry THAT is top secret!), and they notice a calf and fawn grazing together. Jasmine finds the site adorable, but Jo says they should grab them for the challenge and starts to creep toward the baby animals unaware the Jasmine was a little hesitant with that idea. As she gets closer to the baby animals the jockette tries to talk as cutely as possible to try and not psych out the animals, but immediately gets a look of fear when the mommas surround her! Jasmine runs toward her (startling the babies away in the process) as the herd of deer and moose begin to growl and start attacking….each other?!? Jo is beyond confused but Jasmine states that they ended up in the middle of an animal turf war! They struggle to escape but manage to get back to the woods and share a confessional (while all scratched up) on how they thought “deer were supposed to be sweet”. The veteran duo don’t seem to be doing any better since Leshawna’s frogs keep leading her into ponds and pitfalls while Geoff is getting exhausted from chasing a VERY speedy duck! Geoff suggests catching the other’s animal then just switching them and manages to snag three frogs for Leshawna in his hat! The two hide behind a bush and wait as the duck pauses at the pond for a drink. Leshawna approaches it, but just as it’s about to dash away she gives the bird this look that SCREAMED “Go ahead, I DARE you to run!”; fortunately, the bird is too frightened to care when Leshawna picks it up and hands it to the party boy with no trouble! Geoff is stoked to be in the lead, but he and Leshawna seem to be a little lost haha! Further down from them is Lightning, who is diving in a river with a beaver dam and squeezes himself underneath it to find a trio of beavers. He arrogantly says he’s got this challenge in the bag, but thanks to his superior upper build he’s having trouble squeezing OUT of the dam (man those beavers are sure enjoying beating the crap out of him haha!)! Behind the Spa Hotel, Scott waits patiently around the corner saying in his confessional that he’s had to deal with a few coons on his farm before so he knows how they behave. He hears rattling and discovers that a single raccoon is “instructing” other raccoons on how to take out food from the trashcans and chuckles at how much it reminds him of Courtney (that’s sweet? I guess?). Scott approaches it calmly and digs out a dog treat from the trash and waves it in front of the raccoon who happily takes the bribe and nestles itself onto his shoulders. He spots Scarlett dragging a trashcan into the forest, but shrugs it off and continues his stroll. As Geoff and Leshawna are walking along trying to find the way back to the meeting grounds, a trash-covered Scarlett runs past them screaming “RUN” it takes seconds for the two to spot a VERY angry bear charging towards them and immediately they make a break for it! Scarlett is in a fetal position in her confessional as she says trying to catch a bear was the first time she “felt genuine terror”. The three reach the meeting ground and THANKFULLY Chef managed to hit the bear with several tranquilizers, but just as Geoff and Leshawna wonder who gets the advantage I let them know that it’s Scott! He appears sharing a chocolate bar with his new raccoon friend and I inform the duo as the others arrive covered in scratches and bites that Scott arrived 10 minutes ago so he’ll be getting the advantage! Part two was SUPPOSED to be cooking your assigned animal (you should’ve seen the look on some of the contestants’ faces, PRICELESS!), but since animal rights groups got on the producer’s nerves we’ll be doing a throwback to World Tour’s eating challenge in China! It’s simple: last one standing after a series of gross meals gets immunity, the power to nominate, AND gets to bring someone of their choosing to the Spa Hotel! If you puke or are last person to finish a meal you’re out of the round and since Scott won part one he can choose to skip one round without a penalty! Before the challenge starts Scarlett brings the remnants of Team Brain (minus Scott) and suggests going after Jo, Jasmine, or Lightning seeing as they are big physical threats. However, in her confessional she says no matter what “things will go in my favor” as she cackles manically. Meanwhile, Jo and Jasmine discuss putting up Leshawna if either of them wins seeing as she could be a big problem down the road and agree to put anyone else up as a pawn against her. Scott observes from afar and says in a confession that the game seems to be “divided in two at this point” but has his eyes set on Jo, Jasmine, and Leshawna since they caused the most trouble for Courtney. Dish number one is pretty easy, or at least what I deem easy haha: donkey meat with a delicate layer of vegemite! Lightning is the quickest to down the “protein” but everyone else struggles to get past the super salty vegemite. It comes down to Dakota and Geoff, but ultimately the party boy downs his food before Dakota could even get to her final bite. Next up is French bunion soup with a toenail topping (did Chef just use stuff from his bathroom floor? Meh, works for me!). Everyone tries to chug their soup at a decent pace but Scarlett pukes before she can even get halfway, and get herself eliminated! Sam and Scott finish at the same time and try and hold in their barf, but Jo couldn’t out-drink Jasmine and is also eliminated. Chef imported some live mealworms for the next dish and mixed them in with some moldy mashed potatoes; Jasmine and Scott finish this dish with no problems but Sam is out-sped by Leshawna, who is trying to secure safety no matter what, and is eliminated. Chef takes a bit of time to prepare the next dish, a skunk smoothie, and as everyone struggles to keep their barf down the smell of the smoothie alone is enough to make Lightning puke! It’s down to Leshawna and Jasmine as the rivals lock eyes and try to best the other and in the end…Leshawna outdoes the outbacker! For their final dish the first person who finishes a skewer of deep-fried scorpions and crickets wins it all! The three start off on pretty even ground until an uncooked scorpion on Geoff’s skewer stings his mouth and he runs off screaming! Things are neck-and-neck for Scott and Leshawna as they glare intensely at each other while everyone else cheers on; the two are on their final scorpion and the one who takes the victory chomp is….Scott! Leshawna glares at him briefly, but then barfs up those last couple of meals. Geoff comes back with an icepack on his swollen lips and gives Scott serious props on not using his “Get out of Meal” card and took on the meals like a champ. He accepts the compliment and chooses Geoff to come to the Hotel with him, and it’s not the only tough decision Scott has to make tonight… Unsure of what Scott's motives with Geoff are, Jo wonders what the farmer is planning. At the nomination ceremony, Scott announces his first nominee being Jo, as she is the strongest and least trustworthy between her, Jasmine, and Leshawna. Jasmine awaits anxiously, knowing she is going up next. Shockingly enough, Scott nominates Lightning as his second nominee due to him noticing Jo and Lightning getting closer again and since they are previous All Stars as well. Alone, Jo is furious at Scott's decision, stating that she is going to beat him next chance she gets, but Lightning is much more calm. He is rather shocked that he hadn't been nominated sooner, "I mean look at me, I'm a triple threat! Beauty, Brawn, and Sexy!!" (Way to feed his ego Scott!!) Jo continues to throw threat after threat until Lightning gives her a kiss. (EEW EEW EEW) He tells her that no matter what happens, the other is going to make him regret his decision. At the elimination Ceremony, Lightning is sent home, leaving Jo very upset. Trivia Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes